Pokemon Oblivion
by Thedinofighter
Summary: In this world not everything is happy and rainbows, and for Cole, this couldnt be more true. But when he by chance meets a strange man and a mythical pokemon, his thoughts of starting a journey is realized. On his journey he will most certainly meet friends as well as foes. Cole will climb to the very top and never give in. He refuses! In Pokemon Oblivion!
1. Chapter 1

I sat staring down in the mud slick ground at the wounded growlithe below me, it's fearful eyes darting frantically to each character and object in sight.

My sides were starting to hurt as the kid to the left of me kicked me for what felt like the fourteenth time, and I realized how high the probability of my ribs being busted was, but at that point I didn't care. I was sick of Jake and his friends always hurting everyone. I had gotten used to the constant fights and bullying, but I couldn't let Jake hurt this poor random Pokémon for no reason.

I say that, but it's probably to late already. He had already been getting beat when I got here. That didn't matter though. As long as I kept him safe now, he'd be alright.

I thought this just as Jake pulled my head up by my hair and kneed me in the face, which some how didn't knock any teeth out. He leaned down so I could hear him better.

"What's wrong Cole, you feeling bad?" He says while spitting in my face.

"Not as bad as you're gonna feel once I kick your ass," I reply. This causes him to punch me square in the face. It was still worth it though.

As he moves in for another blow, my caterpie strings his arm to a nearby tree. This sent caterpie flying over at least 7 yards after Jake's buddy punts him off of me. While I felt terrible for caterpie, growlithe is my main priority.

As Jake turned around to look back at me, I saw how mad he was. This could get really bad, as in worse then it already is. As he stomped back over, ready to pound me, a loud, high pitched noise echoed from the top of the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

At the top of the hill towering above the clearing where I was getting my ass handed to me, a Bagon, Jangmo-o, and cacnea were all staring down at us.

The Bagon then belched out a squeaky roar, and they all charged down the hill. The jangmo-o ran straights to the left, disappearing into the dense woods, throwing the cacnea as it ran in.

The cacnea then fired off a needle arm attack into the kids on my right, strafing farther right as he soared. And finally, the Bagon ran straight down the hill, and launched itself right into Jake's face, causing him to scream.

I had to admit, that was pretty funny. I got up, holding the growlithe in my arms, and made a break for it. But one kid was blocking my path. Now I could have beaten him on my own, you know, if it weren't for my broken everything.

As I contemplated this, jangmo-o jumped from the grass and bit his leg, which I took as a chance to get the hell out of dodge.

So as Jake and his goons followed us out of the woods, my Pokémon and I made a break for it out of the woods to my mom's breeding center, in the light of the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

As I opened the door to my mom's house the swift aroma of cooking hits my face like a snorlax.

From the kitchen my mom says, "welcome back honey," as she walked out of the kitchen. At first she was smiling, but as soon as she saw me, all dirty and bloody, with a wounded growlithe in my arms, it faded and slowly turning into a scared expression.

"Cole are you alright!?" She asked with a fear in her eyes.

"I'm fine mom," I replied, "But are there any potions for this growlithe?"

As mom ran to get something to help growlithe, caterpie started patching my bruises and cuts with webbing. She came back in with dragonite, her Pokémon, trailing behind her.

As she started patching the growlithe's wounds, she asked, "so what happened?"

"Oh I just found him and as I was running back I tripped and rolled down a hill," I lied.

She stared at me for a long moment before finally saying, "you're just like your dad." This caught me off guard because she never talked about dad.

"So have you heard about the festival coming to town?" She asked as Bagon jumped onto my shoulder, almost knocking caterpie off with caused jangmo-o to stare at him with an intimidating expression.

"What festival?" I replied.

"Apparently the elite four are coming into town to sign autographs and what not," and as she spoke these lines I got excited beyond compare. The elite four? Why would they ever visit a back water town like this?

Seeming to read my thoughts, my mom said, "would you like to go?" I stared at her as she smiled and pulled out a ticket to the event.

As I grabbed and opened the door to leave, I answered, "mom you're the best." I then went into a dead sprint, with caterpie on my shoulder, and Bagon, jangmo, and cacnea behind me.

And I noticed that a certain little growlithe followed us out, which caused me to smile, as I was already thinking of the conversation with mom over letting me keep him.


	4. Chapter 4

The gates to the main part of town (where the festival was being held) were impossible to see with the horde of people and Pokémon gathered around it.

I winced at the amount, knowing that it would take forever for me to even get past the gate. Growlithe sat next to me, staring at the mass of people, before suddenly growling very darkly.

I turned to see him stare down at a group of kids, and realized that Jake and his buddies would most likely be going to the festival too.

"Whatever," I said as I turn back to Growlithe. "It's going to be very hard for Jake to pull anything, they probably won't even see us!"

This thought seemed to go across the dog-like Pokémon's face, before coming to the realization that I was right. So then we all started are descent into the enormous group of people, and after hours and hours of waiting, we got to the gate.

At the front of the gate there was a booth for people to have their tickets stamped, something that was impossible to see from the back of the crowd.

"Ticket please!" said a cheerful looking girl at the first booth.

"Here you go," I replied while handing her my ticket. Trying to make small talk, because you never see any girls my age in this backwater town who were single, I asked about the wacky uniform they made her wear.

"Oh tell me about it," she replied. "These costumes are so cheesy, especially with the overalls."

I had to admit, she was right. The uniform had a striped collared shirt, which was covered almost completely by extremely oversized overalls. And to top it all off, a hat that was reminiscent of a train conductor's.

After catching me staring at the hat for too long, she smiled and said, "so what's your name?"

"U-Um, Cole," I stammered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Cole, I'm Sarah," she said with a bright smile on her face. "So later tonight the park is supposed to have an employee hour, would you like to hang out with me then?" She asked.

Score! This kind of stuff never happens to me. My mom always said I had gotten my dad's good looks, but I never believed her. "I'd love too," I said, trying not to sound creepy.

"Cool, I'll see later then," she said, "oh and cool Pokémon you got there." I realized that Caterpie had been sitting on my shoulder, and blushed because let's face it, a caterpie is not a very good Pokémon when it comes to talking with girls. Then I realized she meant Growlithe sitting to my side attentively, watching out for Jake, and I smiled.

As I walked into the festival, Bagon sat there next to me snickering. "Oh shut up," I snapped, and we walked into the bustling lighted square.


	5. Chapter 5

I know I've mentioned the crowd before, but god there were a lot of people. If you have ever been to a popular band concert, the amount of people there will actually crush you, and wherever the crowd moved, you moved too. Well this was almost exactly like that.

For the first part of the festival, I spent most of my time at the little stands you'd find in a carnival. See I have a strategy. I'm the only kid in town ( and one of the only people at this festival ) who has more than one or two pokemon, meaning I can have one Pokémon on each stand.

Using this method, I am able to get a large amount of tickets. I cackled to myself at the thought of my genius, when I was suddenly nipped in the leg.

I turned down to see Growlithe next to me, with a very scary, non-pokemon are mans best friends, expression. I turned to see Jake and his goons walking around like they owned the place.

I never liked Jake. His dad was a business man who always gave him what he wanted, including pokemon. He had a tough looking magmar walking next to him, which in turn caused all the women and boys in the area to flock to him.

On the other hand you had me, someone who could preach the truth all day long and never be heard, because I had a caterpie and a cacnea with me.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I didn't love my pokemon, but it always made me sick how a pokemon's looks and strength meant everything.

I petted Growlithe's head. "Remember, with all of these people around, there's no way Jake would pull something," I reassured him.

As I said this, Jake spotted me and slowly strutted over like he was about to show off. Calm down Cole, Jake's stupid but he's not that stupid. I mean it would be idiotic to try something right now.

Then as Jake reached me to open his mouth and say something, I realized this was Jake we were talking about. He is and idiot.

"Hey Cole," he said with a very nasty grin on his face, "you having fun with your pokemon?" As he said that he stared down at Growlithe and looked back to see caterpie on my head, causing the group around him to snicker.

"Oh well you know, someone's gotta be nice to pokemon around here," I reply. Jake's mocking sneer slowly turned into a scowl as the sentence came out of my mouth.

"Well I'm sure you've seen my magmar, did you know fire types do much more effective damage to big types?" He said, looking back to my caterpie.

I was about to punch the dude in the face when suddenly a very pissed growlithe latched onto his arm.

I was loving Growlithe more and more with each moment. Jake's magmar grabbed the pokemon off of Jake's arm, but just as it did that, Bagon launched himself from behind me straight at the magmar's face. How's that for effective damage?

Right when I was about to laugh, Jake punched me straight in the face, causing me to buckle backwards.

"Bagon, smokescreen!" I screamed. Now I know what your thinking. Bagon doesn't know smoke screen. But I've raised Bagon since he was an egg, so I've been bonding and training with him since then.

Bagon started up a flamethrower, but instead of letting it out, he kept his mouth shut, and once the move was over, he opened it, causing smoke to spill out everywhere.

I took this as a chance to escape, and my pokemon I ran for the back of the fenced square. There I found a small opening in the fence, so we squeezed through the crack.

The opening led to an old path that I had somehow never noticed. I turned toward my pokemon to make sure they were all there.

Caterpie was still stuck to my head, Bagon was sitting next to Jangmo-o, and cacnea was touching Growlithe to make sure he was alright.

Cacnea was always a bit timid, but had a good heart none the less. I'm sure he'll grow out of it eventually.

I turned back to the path. It's not like I can got back to the festival at the moment. "Might as well see where this leads," I murmured to myself as I walked into the overgrowth.


	6. Chapter 6

The path laid out before seemed to morph with the surrounding foliage, and with every passing step I would periodically be cut across the leg by something. Be it a branch, thorns, or even wild pokemon.

Cacnea, being the timid pokemon that he is, held the back of my shirt as I walked, and the other walked around me for defense.

As we walked I noticed Bagon was jumping off of every small ledge and elevated surface he could find. It was common knowledge that bagons always dream of flying, but you never realize how much until you see it yourself. However my mom did tell me that My particular bagon was more determined than others, which is why his legs were more muscles than normal.

Once Bagon caught me watching, his eyes seemed to twinkle, and he jumped from his spot on an old tree stump straight into my shoulder.

I petted the determined dragon type, causing to exhale out of his nose. Down in front of me, Growlithe was looking back at us with a jealous expression.

"Don't worry," I assured Bagon, " I'm sure you'll fly one day." This made Bagon roar in defiance, and jump from my shoulder to a spot ahead of Growlithe. I always wanted to assure him, but in the end only time will tell. It's very rare for a bagon to evolve to a salamance. It takes a large amount of training just to evolve to shelgon, however I believe Bagon could make it.

As I contemplated this, a sudden rustle caught me off guard. The others seem to have heard it as well, because we all turned in the direction of the noise.

There, in a small crack of clear land within the plants, a pair of eyes seemed to watch us closely, but as soon as we saw the eyes, it took off into the opposite direction.

Now most would assume it to be just another small wild pokemon, but there was something different about this one. It's eyes...were deep, as strange as that sounds.

I took off after it, with my pokemon at my side, and growlithe scouting ahead. I hated to admit this, but if I hadn't been training with Bagon his whole life, Growlithe would probably be the most useful pokemon I had. The ability to track and guard me were fanominal.

Seeming to run for somewhere around five minutes, I suddenly erupted out of the leaves, into a small clearing, overlooking a bigger clearing down below. The moon shining over head, as big as a wailord. And right in front of me, seeming to stand in the center of the moon, was a lone pokemon.

It's features were frightening. Made up of blacks, whites, and greys, and arms the look of gnarled tree branches. It's body, like a black flame, swaying back and forth, floating with seemingly nothing to hold it up. And it's eyes. Eyes that ate the light of the sun. That stared into the depths of insanity in swirling chaos. Seeming to evelope the surroundings in darkness. Like a nightmare.

A nightmare, I thought. This being, this terrifying being that seemed to be the spawn of nightmares.

Darkrai


	7. Chapter 7

I stumbled back at the ingulfing sight of the beast. Darkrai was a mystical being that most believed didn't even exist. A creature capable of creating nightmares. My mom always told me stories about it, but I didn't think anything of them. Yet here I am, face to face with it.

Darkrai eyed me curiously, as if it was deciding something, and then moved closer to me. The pokemon grabbed my shoulder and with it's other arm pointed to a ravine down from us.

I strained my eyes to look closer and saw a group of people beating a pokemon. I had seen pokemon beatings before, but only from the kids in town. These were grown adults, and they were on a whole other level.

I looked back to Darkrai, and even though they are incapable of human speech, I understood everything it said in its eyes. Save it.

I sprinted past the pitch black pokemon, and all of my partners stumbled for a second, and then followed me as we slid down the slope into the clearing.

At the bottom I began to see a more vivid picture of what was unfolding in front of me. A pikachu was being beaten almost to death while a bunch of drunk adults from out of town, who had presumably drank to much at the festival and been forced to leave, kicked and hurt the little pokemon.

"Hey!" I shouted, trying to grab their attention. "What do you think you're doing?" One of the men turned to face me and I saw his face was covered in blood. I felt my face go white.

He smiled and said, "hey guys, a kids shown up," and all of the men turned towards me with cruel expressions on their faces. Growlithe growled and stepped in front of me, but as soon as the adults saw him they kicked him away.

I was about to yell for Bagon, but I turned to see three more adults had grabbed him, Jangmo-o, and cacnea, and that's when I realized what was about to happen. The biggest adult walked towards me, and Caterpie shot him straight in the face, which just seemed to make him angrier.

He grabbed and pinned me to the ground, and pulled Caterpie off my head. I took that chance and kicked him where the doesn't shine. He recoiled back, and rolled off to the side. I jumped on top of the wounded pikachu, which at the time seemed like the best idea, and proceeded to get kicked right in my bruised ribs.

This hurt. It hurt much more than when Jake and his buddies did it. I thought Jake was a once in a life time level of jerk, but there are people so much worse than him, and there's loads of them? This world that's supposed to be about the bonds between pokemon and humans working together, it's in reality like this?

The thought of not coming back to hang out with the girl I met at the booth crossed my mind. I pushed it back but I still teared up over it. I thought of my mother, who's never been respected in this terrible town. I thought of my father, who lost his life to a petty crime and was never recognized for it. I thought of the pokemon I had come across so far in my life, each with it's own story, and no one would ever care because it's a pokemon associated with a caterpie. Then I thought of Jake and his buddies, sitting back at the festival laughing about how they ran me off, and that's when I broke.

Tears started to stream down my face with unrelenting fury, and the pikachu seemed to squirm and understand my pain. It shoved it's head against my stomach and cushioned my body.

Wait, I've felt a pikachu's head before. They were soft, and sort of fuzzy, but they were never cushioned, just hard like any skull. I looked down and my eyes adjusted to the darkness, and saw what was really underneath me.

The tiny pokemon sat with a fake expression drawn onto a puppet head made to look like a pikachu's. A darker complexion than the usual pikachu yellow. Tiny cut holes in it's "chest" showed tiny bead like eyes staring back at me. I had never seen a pokemon like it.

That's when the scream came. A screech with the highest pitch capable without breaking ear drums, and yet so threatening and full of power it dropped the men surrounding me to their knees. A mawile ran full force at the man to the left of me, knocking a clear few yards.

The screech came again and I looked to see a skarmory flying in the air. The men started to run, while the skarmory flew in the opposite direction to perch itself on a man's shoulder.

The mawile that launched the man ran back to his side, and he walked over too me.

"That was pretty brave of you kid," he said in a gruff voice. "I guess you weren't chosen for nothing though." I looked at him, and was bewildered at what I saw.

The man wore a a beefy flak jacket with parachute like pants. He had a a bandana sitting around his neck, and a cap that sat low on head so that I couldn't see his eyes. He had sandals on that didn't match the rest of his outfit at all, and bracelets and necklaces to boot. Then I comprehended what he said.

"Chosen?" I asked. "Chosen for what?" He seemed to chuckle to himself and then said, "you were chosen to be the Yugure no Seishen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"It means dusk spirit," the man said. "It's the name given to the one chosen by Darkrai to balance light and dark." As the man said this, Darkrai appeared to his side in an instant, and nodded in agreement.

"Balance light and dark?" I asked. "But why me?"

"Darkrai has been watching you for a while now, he's seen what all you've done," the man told me. "You're story may have a dark and unhappy beginning, but that is what has caused you to grow and bond with you partners. Darkrai found everything it sought out to find in you, from your personality to your bonds to your ideals."

I still couldn't understand what he meant by that.

"You may not understand it yet," he continued, "but someday, your destiny will play out, and even you, can't walk out on that." The Darkrai opened it's hand and gave an object it held to the man, who then held it out to me. A necklace, with a tiny dragon and Darkrai molded onto the center piece.

"Pick it up," the man said. "This is your story, and up until now, has only been the prologue." I thought about these words. My pokemon has all gotten back to me and we're laying around me, all with determination on their faces.

I grabbed the necklace, and put it around my head. The man smiled at me, and pulled his hat off, setting it on my head, and for the first time, I saw his eyes.

"You're gonna go far kid," he said, with flame in his eyes so deep and hot that my breath was taken away. The man then turned away and walked away.

Darkrai turned to face me and put it's hand on my shoulder. It then pointed to the mysterious pokemon and patted me on the head. I guess that means it was proud of what I did. The tiny pokemon tugged on the side of my pants, and then proceeded to climb onto my shoulder.

I sighed as I thought about how unhappy my mom would be about me keeping another pokemon, but in the end, I knew taking the mystery with me was the right thing to do. The Darkrai looked at me one last time with those black eyes, and then grabbed the necklace and proceeded to pour a dark smoke like substance into it. After that it turned one last time to face me, and then disappeared into the darkness.

Back at home while my other pokemon were getting patched up by bug types and nurse pokemon, I was getting ready to check out just exactly this new pokemon was. Before I did that I decided to wash up, and as I dried myself off, I saw my reflection in the mirror. Funny, my eyes different. They have dark rings worse than usual underneath, but that not what I meant. They seemed to have gotten...darker.


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting down at my old desk, the mysterious pokemon peered at me from on top of the table. I began to study it.

While on first inspection it would appear to be a pikachu, it in fact was something else entirely. A roughly built cloth covered whatever was underneath, which the creature refused to let me see. The cloth was a moldish dark yellow, with a poorly drawn face on top. Two fake ears sat on top of it's head, and a fake tail protruded from its back.

I dug up an old pokemon encyclopedia my father had given me a while back. I used to be obsessed with the thing, but now, I hardly ever used it. I had memorized almost every pokemon in the book, so I really had no need for it. Well, until now that is.

I flipped through the old book until I came across the section on pikachu. It looked just as it had when I last read the entry. It talked about how it stored electricity in it's cheeks and how it's tail could be used as a lightening rod, but nothing on a copycat.

But a different pokemon copycat might have a different answer. I flipped to the section on ditto. It said how the mysterious pokemon just appeared out of nowhere, just like mine. I then flipped to zoroark. This time it said nothing similar to the mystery pokemon, but it did remind me of a special pokemon.

I flipped to the legends of Darkrai, and there I encountered nothing connecting the two. However, as I looked to the very end of the page, I saw a page number for refrence.

I flipped to the pages near the very end of the book. Legendaries. Unlike mythical pokemon, legendaries were very much seen as real by the world. Also unlike mythicals, legendaries weren't special for their rareness, but instead for their unmatched power, and marks they've left on the world.

I flipped through the pages. I flipped through stories, tales of monsters powerful enough to burn the seas or flood the mountains. I flipped through legends of birds with an unnatural control over elements. Of elemental giants, of being capable of warping space and time. Creatures who rode from desolate dimensions, and of beings who fought over life and death itself.

Then, I flipped to a page I had always thought strange.

Ever since my father gave me that book, he always told me never to flip to the last pages. When I eventually asked him why, he said, "when you're old enough, let's say sixteen, you can look. But only then."

So I obeyed his orders. I never questioned my dad. If he told me no, then there was a reason behind it. But now I was sixteen. I won't lie, I had honestly forgot about it until now.

I flipped the page, and a tiny folded paper fell out onto the ground. I picked the paper up and unfolded it to reveal a note. "Dear Cole, if you are reading this it means that you are officially sixteen. It also most likely means I have passed on. Do not fret though, I will watch over you from wherever I am." My eyes started to tear up but I continued reading on.

"This section of the book is extremely special. The world is more than you know Cole. Keep the book safe. I entrust you to do the right thing in the end."

I flipped to the next page. Light and Dark. An odd title. I turned the page. I kept turning as I looked. There were strange sketches of different pokemon. Such as bronzong and aegislash. There were pictures of claydol and mysterious pokemon in the shape of symbols. Then in the back there was a page titled the dawn and dusk spirits.

I started reading about two people chosen, one by a cresselia and the other by a darkrai. "That sounds familiar," I murmured to myself as the mystery pokemon stared at me.

One is meant to keep light in balance while the other balances the dark. I don't really understand what they mean by that but maybe there's more than one meaning.

Then I saw something else. A sketch of five pokemon. Darkrai and cresselia day on the ends. Next to the cresselia stood a large creature with wings for arms and a large tail that seemed to whip back and forth like a flame. In the center stood a large beast that seemed to have ice frozen all around it.

Next to the darkrai however, sat a large shaded dragon. With large wings as well as arms. With a giant tail that was reminiscent of an engine. I felt as if I had seen it somewhere before.

I grabbed at the necklace and pulled to where I could see the center piece. Sure enough, the same dragon from the book was the one sitting next to the darkrai on my necklace.

I was starting to piece together what was happening. I looked all throughout the book but I couldn't find anything else on the dragons.

I pulled back from my desk. I still couldn't find anything on the mystery pokemon, but I'd say I had found something just as important. The hat the man had given me sat on my nightstand. I still don't know anything about him.

I heard my mom call me from the kitchen, so I walked out of my room and went downstairs.

Later at dinner my mom and I sat talking about our favorite pokemon of each type. I had always loved dragon types, but poison and ghost were also good favorites of mine. My mom liked fairy and grass pokemon too, but like me she had a soft spot for dragons.

Then my mom cut to something I wasnt expecting. "So have you ever though of going on a journey Cole?" I looked at her thinking she was joking but was surprised to find she was dead serious.

"Why would I want to do that when I'm going to be working with you," I asked. My plan had always been to become a pokemon caretaker like mom. When I was younger I dreamed of being a gym leader and I also thought being a chef would be cool, but now this was the path I was going with.

"Oh sweetie, just because you're going on a journey doesn't mean you can't come back when it's all said and done. Who knows, maybe on your journey you'll realize you want to do something else. Or maybe you'll even meet some friends."

I thought about that. Having friends was never an option in this town for me, and maybe some other experience was good for me. Then I had flashbacks of the man and Darkrai. They entrusted me with their gift. I had made my decision.

This was the last night I would sleep here. Tommorow I would be getting my things and going on a journey with my pokemon. Instead of sleeping in my bed, I decided to sleep in the main pokemon area. I used to sleep here all the time.

As all of the pokemon cuddled against me, I began to drift into sleep, my final thought echoing across my head. This was my story, and up until now, it's only been the prologue.


End file.
